Dobe is Hime
by Vee Haruna
Summary: Kehidupannya penuh kemewahan, tapi semua berubah sejak sang ayah mengirimnya ke KHS.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Ve Haruna

Pair : sasufemnaru, allfemnaru

Genre : family, romance ,friendship, dll.

Rate : M

Dis : Masashi Kishimoto

DOBE IS HIME

.

.

.

Di suatu negara, tepatnya Konohagakure tinggal sebuah klan yang sangat terkenal. Ya, klan itu klan Uzumaki.

Klan Uzumaki merupakan klan peninggalan sejarah, dalam sejarahnya diceritakan bahwa klan ini mulai berdiri di negara Uzugakure, klan Uzumaki juga termasuk klan terpandang yang dahulu dipimpin Uzumaki Mito.

Dengan seiring berkembangnya zaman, banyak terbentuknya klan di setiap daerah. Banyak generasi yang sudah terlahir, hingga sampai saat ini salah satunya Namikaze.

Seorang raja dari klan Namikaze, memiliki seorang istri yang berasal dari klan Senju.

Ya, mereka adalah Namikaze Jiraya dan Senju Tsunade. Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang mempunyai anak bernama Namikaze Minato.

Kemudian, Namikaze Minato menikahi seorang Hime dari klan Uzumaki tepatnya Uzumaki Kushina, yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Minato. Sebab diwajibkan seorang perempuan mengikuti marga klan si laki-laki.

Dari pernikahan itu Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato memiliki 3 anak. Si sulung bernama Namikaze Kyuubi(laki-laki) yang ke dua Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Naruto.

-Skip time-

Di mansion Namikaze, tepatnya di ruang kerja kepala keluarga Namikaze.

"Jadi, kamu berulah lagi?" ucap kepala keluarga pada salah satu putrinya.

"Apa kau tahu Naru-chan? Tou-san bingung harus berbuat apa lagi?" keluh sang kepala keluarga a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya saja tidak berani menatap sang tou-san.

"Naru minta maaf." akunya pada sang tou-san. Dengan rasa takut yang mendalam ia mengatakan kata maaf. Entah dimaafkan atau tidak, ia bimbang akan kelanjutan pembicaraan ini.

Ya, yang dimarahi adalah Namikaze Naruto, putri bungsu mereka.

"Otou-san akan mengirimu ke sekolah umum, dan Tou-san tidak menerima penolakan!" perintah Minato mutlak.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

*Apartemen Seika

Di sinilah Hime sekarang, atau bisa kita panggil Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia berusaha menyeret koper beratnya dengan susah payah, untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua nomor dua ratus satu.

Pandangannya mengedar ke setiap papan pintu yang tertempel nama nomor kamar masing-masing, sesekali dia menyamakan nomer pintu dengan gantungan kunci kamar di genggamannya.

"Seratus sembilan puluh sembilan, dua ratus, dua ratus satu. Ketemu!" katanya yang berhasil menemukan pintu kamar bernomor dua ratus satu.

Naruto memasukan kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya, kemudian dia mendorong pintu itu lalu memasukinya sambil menyeret koper beratnya.

Di dalam kamar apartemennya hanya dihiasi kasur lipat, lemari, meja belajar, kamar mandi dan dapur kecil menjadi satu dengan kamar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan semuanya sendiri, semua pelayan yang mengerjakan. Aku harus apa?" bingungnya sendiri, lalu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan, yang akan disinggahinya untuk beberapa tahun.

"Jelek sekali!" gerutunya pada apartemen sederhananya.

"Harusnya, Tou-san memilih apartemen yang lebih bagus dari ini, hotel misalnya." gerutunya lagi.

"Hoamzzz. Tidur mungkin lebih baik, beres-beresnya nanti saja." katanya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto kemudian membaringkan badannya di kasur lipat.

Untung saja, aku tadi menyuruh paman Iruka untuk membersihkannya dulu. Jadi, aku bisa mengurus sisanya nanti.

Pikirnya kemudian terlelap di tidurnya.

.

.

*Konoha High School

"Sasuke-senpai. Aku membawakan bekal untukmu, terimalah." ucap salah satu siswi pada laki-laki yang bername tag Uchiha Sasuke.

Siswi itu bername tag Haruno Sakura, primadona sekolah yang masih kelas sepuluh.

"?" Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Ck, ck, ck. Kau kurang beruntung Haruno." kata siswa bername tag Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sasuke tidak akan mau denganmu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hoamzz. Mendokuseina~ Sasuke tidak menyukai adik kelas, kau tahu?" tutur siswa bername tag Nara Shikamaru, dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat mengantuk.

"Setidaknya, terimalah, Sasuke-senpai." kata Sakura yang mengabaikan keberadaan teman-teman Sasuke.

Bukannya menerinya, Sasuke malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura di depan kelasnya.

...

"Kuso! Lihat saja, kau akan bertekuk lutut di depanku, Uchiha." geram Sakura. Kemudian meninggalkan teman-teman Sasuke dengan pandangan garang.

"Wanita memang merepotkan." perkataan Shikamaru mengundang tawa Kiba.

Mereka berduapun melanjutkan jalannya, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah duluan pergi.

.

.

*Namikaze Mansion

"Bagaimana keadaan, Hime?" tanya Namikaze Minato pada Iruka di seberang telepon.

"...",

"Benarkah?"

"...",

"Setidaknya, kau harus membiarkannya saja, bukan menurutinya." perintah Minato.

"...",

"Lain kali, biarkan saja Hime melakukannya sendiri. Supaya Hime, bisa hidup mandiri." jelas Minato.

"...",

"Lanjutkan tugasmu dan awasi Hime, Iruka!" perintah Minato.

(Tut)

Tutup sambungan dari Minato sepihak.

"Ada apa, Anata?" tanya Kushina.

Saat ini mereka nerdua, sedang melakukan kegiatan sarapan di meja makan.

"Iruka membersihkan apartemen, Hime." jawab Minato seadanya.

"Oh. Apa, Hime baik-baik saja di sana?" tanya Kushina sedikit khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kushina. Aku menempat seorang mata-mata untuk Hime jika, sewaktu-waktu Hime dalam bahaya." tenang Minato pada istrinya.

Dan hanya dijawab anggukan saja oleh Kushina.

.

.

*Apartemen Seika

Naruto bangun pukul enam lewat lima puluh tiga pagi ini.

"Hoamzz. Sudah pagi, ya?" tanyanya pada angin yang berhembus.

"Brrr. Dingin." katanya ketika membuka selimutnya.

(Koko ni aru nowa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no...)

Bunyi ponselnya berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Dia mengucek matanya yang masih terpejam.

Meraba-raba kasurnya untuk mencari ponselnya, dan hup dapat.

"Moshi-" jawabnya terjeda.

"...",

"Apa!" teriaknya, langsung duduk dengan cara kasar.

"Apa maksud, Tou-san?" tanyanya memastikan.

"...",

"Ayolah Tou-san, jangan hari ini." rengeknya.

"...",

"Jangan!" teriak Naruto, dengan satu tangan kirinya yang mendada-dada angin.

"...",

"Ha'i-ha'i. Wakatta-wakatta." jawab Naruto malas dan pasrah.

(Tut)

"Ck, Tou-san itu." gerutunya, kemudian bangkit memaksa kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Naruto baru keluar

dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya, mulai batas dada hingga paha.

Dia menatap kasur lipatnya, di sana ada satu kotak kardus ukuran besar.

Naruto menghampirinya, meraih kertas kecil itu dan membaca isi memo tersebut.

'Pakailah!'

'Tou-san.'

Itulah memo singkat dari Minato.

Naruto meletakan memo itu asal, kemudian membuka isi kardus itu. Mengeluarkan semua isinya dari dalam kardus.

Perlengkapan sekolah, pikirnya saat melihat beberapa keperluan sekolah.

Naruto mengambil satu stel seragam, sepatu. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi lagi lalu memakai seragamnya dengan malas.

Matanya masih belum fokus dengan seragamnya saat ini, terlalu bersikap masa bodoh dengan sekitar.

Dia membuka matanya, untuk melihat penampilannya di pantulan cermin di atas wastafell.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan horor pada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu merah, rok lipat kotak-kotak merah, jas sekolah hitam yang bergaris putih di setiap ujungnya.

Ukuran seragamnya tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya, kebesaran.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kecut masam, dia menuju meja nakas kecil, meja rias.

Di sana dia melihat memo lagi yang tertempel pada kaca, isinya masih sama.

Dia membuka kotak kardus ukuran kecil itu, dan memakai semuanya kemudian menatap pantulannya di kaca rias.

"Apa!" teriaknya horor, lagi.

"Cupu!" tunjuknya pada pantulan di cermin.

Kaca mata bulat dengan frame hitam, rambut kepang dua dengan hiasan jepit sapu lidi di ponynya.

"Tou-san!" teriak Naruto murka.

Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Tbc.


End file.
